<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fucking finally by allforus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206488">fucking finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforus/pseuds/allforus'>allforus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Luke is a Tease, Penelope is the cutest, Snow, Snow Angels, The only straight couple ever, This is some fluffy shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them sm, its kinda silly but also cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforus/pseuds/allforus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and penelope are forced to spend the night at a cabin in the middle of no where during a snow storm, fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fucking finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is fluff that i wrote at two am after rewatching the series finale. i love them so much. anyways, enjoy! comment, kudos, etc are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke could barely see out of the window of the black SUV, large flakes of snow coming down strongly across the windshield.</p><p>“Of course this happens when I come with you guys,” the woman sitting in the passenger seat huffs, looking out into the snowy abiss.</p><p>“Can we just focus on getting off of the road alive?” He said through gritted teeth, trying his bed to control the car.</p><p>“Jesus, dramatic much? We’re at least 20 miles out from Great Falls, maybe we should pull over?” She suggested, trying to lighten the mood a bit.</p><p>“If you see anywhere that we can, let me know, but I’m not taking my eyes off of the road.”</p><p>“Aye aye captain!”</p><p>This made him chuckle slightly before his focus went back to the road. They had only passed a few cars, but the amount of them on the side of the road made him paranoid enough to slow down significantly.</p><p>The snow was only getting worse, and Luke saw no way that they could make it back to the hotel without actually risking their lives. Just when he was giving up hope, Penelope’s voice filled his ears. </p><p>“There! It says there's a bed and breakfast! Get off here!” Her enthusiasm was endearing, but he was mostly just glad to be getting off of the slick road. They slowly exited the highway and pulled into the only parking lot for miles. A large cabin that was dimly lit was out front, but upon further inspection, several smaller bungalows were scattered across the property. Luke cautiously pulled into what he thought may be a parking spot, and put the car in park.</p><p>The two of them didn’t have much with them, they had only gone to get a recorded statement from a victim’s mother and weren’t planning on being stuck in the middle of nowhere after dark. Penelope grabbed her bag from the back seat, and the two of them got out of the car, trying to get out of the heavy snow as fast as possible. Luke walked around the car to help Penelope up the walk, and as she grabbed her hand, he knew he was fucked. His feelings for her weren’t so secret to most people, but he knew to never act on them. He liked their playful banter, and didn’t want to ruin their relationship.</p><p>They made it to the doors, and entered them as quickly as possible, trying not to track in too much snow. A little old lady was sitting at the front desk, reading a book. She looked up at them and smiled, setting her book down. </p><p>“Hello, how are you? Is the snow getting worse?”</p><p>“It’s too bad to drive, but luckily we made it off of the road. Could we get a room for the night?” Penelope asked, smiling at the woman.</p><p>“Of course, lets see,” She said, looking down at a large book with writing sprawled across it. “Cabin 3 is available, it’s just across the yard if you’re alright with that?”</p><p>“That’s perfect! Thank you.” Penelope said, accepting the key from the woman after she wrote a few things down and got the key down from a board behind her.</p><p>“Do you have a phone I could quickly use? I’ve got no service and want to let our boss know that we’re alright,” Luke says as Penelope begins walking away, she turns back around dramatically and huffs, obviously wanting to crawl into a warm bed.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just around the corner,” the lady says, pointing to a black phone that was attached to the wall across the room.</p><p>Luke smiled a thanks and walked over, dialing Emily. She answered almost immediately.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Luke. The storm forced us off of the road and we found a place to stay the night.”</p><p>“Good to hear from you guys, we were getting worried. Sounds good, call me again in the morning?” He heard his boss say, sounding tired, usually he’d ask, but she didn’t seem to be in a chatty mood.</p><p>“Alright, sounds good. I’ll tell Garcia that you said hi,” he half joked, both of them knowing that she was listening to what he was saying from across the room.</p><p>“Get some sleep Alvez, see you tomorrow,” She said with a smile in her voice before hanging up.</p><p>The two of them thanked the woman again and made their way to the cabin, which proved to be difficult with the growing snow and Penelope’s high heeled shoes. Once inside, the two of them shook off their coats and assessed the situation. A couch and unlit fireplace sat in one corner, with a kitchen on the other side. A door, which they eventually found out led to a bedroom, was on one wall, and the bathroom on the other.</p><p>“This is so cute!” Penelope said, taking her shoes off and setting them by the door.</p><p>“Feels a little horror moviey to me, but if you say so,” Luke said, locking the door. </p><p>“You’re no fun, newbie.”</p><p>He ignored the nickname and took off his snow-covered shoes, placing them by the once pink heels. </p><p>“Oh, score!” He heard coming from the kitchen, he turned around to see Peneolope holding a box of graham crackers. “I don’t know how old these are, but they’re definitely being eaten.”</p><p>He joined her and began opening cupboards, trying to find anything else to eat. In the end, a can of pineapple, a bar of hershey’s chocolate, baked beans, and the graham crackers. It was a sad dinner, but they were glad that they had something to fill their growling stomachs.</p><p>After a while they had run out of food and were met by an uncomfortable silence. The snow was still falling outside, and Luke had never wanted to run back into it more. They never had uncomfortable silence. It was Penelope Garcia for crying out loud, she was never this quiet. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, still no signal, damn. </p><p>“We should start a fire, I think I have a lighter somewhere in my purse,” Penelope says, standing up to rummage through the light blue tote. Soon, her hand emerged with a yellow lighter. </p><p>“Why do you carry a lighter with you?” Luke asked, standing and walking with her to the unlit fireplace.</p><p>“You really don’t want to know”</p><p>“Oh? You so sure about that?”</p><p>Their normally playful banter had an edge to it, he couldn’t tell what was different.</p><p> </p><p>They started a fire, which turned out to be much more difficult than either of them had expected. The flames were small but the immediate warmth that radiates off of them seemed to clear the icy cold air between them.<br/>
“Let's do something fun, we’ve got some time to kill.”</p><p>“Alright, what were you thinking?” He asked her, already knowing it would either be silly or dirty, or both.</p><p>“Lets play truth or dare,” She suggested, a devilish grin spreading across her face.</p><p>“What, are we in middle school?” He protested, but her insistent eyes and growing smile made him hesitantly agree. </p><p>“Alright, truth or dare newbie?”</p><p>“Uh, dare I guess,” He said, already regretting this decision. </p><p>“Hmmm, lets see. Go outside and make a snow angel,” She said after a moment. He rolled his eyes, knowing that his clothing would get soaked and he didn’t have anything to change into. </p><p>“Fine, but this is stupid,” He said, getting up from the coach and walking to the door. He quickly ran outside and jumped into the snow, moving his arms around a few times before quickly getting up and running back inside.</p><p>She was laughing in the doorway, phone out filming his struggle in the wintry cold. He ran past her to the warmth of the burning fire, feeling every inch of his body tingle with cold. He took off his flanel, hanging it by the open flame, now only in an undershirt and his now wet jeans.</p><p>“Okay, my turn,” he said, turning back to her, “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Oh definitely truth. I don’t trust you,” she said, smiling at him as he shook slightly, still cold from the snow.</p><p>He thought for a minute, deciding whether or not to push her buttons. They were stuck here, and if he made things awkward, he’d probably end up sleeping in the freezing car. His imagination got the better of him, allowing him to finally ask the question.</p><p>“If you had to sleep with anyone on the team, who would it be?”</p><p>As soon as he asked the question he regretted it. He didn’t know if it was the cold, having no service, their still-hungry stomachs, or being alone with her that made him ask it. His worries subsided as soon as she began to laugh.</p><p>“You’re such a man, god. I’m not gonna lie, I've definitely thought about it. Men or women? Or both?”</p><p>“However you want to answer chica.”</p><p>“Probably Emily, I feel like she knows how to please a woman. And I don’t know about the guys honestly. Rossi, though sweet and well-versed, is far too old for me. Simmons is married, and also that's just gross, he’s like an older brother to me. I’ve known Reid for too long to ever consider him like that, and I don’t think he even swings my way, to be completely honest.”</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t ask the next question, there must’ve been a reason she left him out of the equation, but he couldn’t help himself. He was feeling less in control, not thinking about many of the consequences of what he was doing. “And me?”</p><p>They just looked at each other for a while. Penelope just kept staring at him. Regret was the first thing he felt, but soon he was just uncomfortable. She just kept staring ahead. He knew he just needed to cut his losses, end the awkwardness between them that he created. He moved away from the fire and began walking towards the bathroom. He was halfway across the room when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was once again frozen, but no longer from the cold, but from his own fear. He expected yelling or crying or even a slap across his face, but certainly not what happened next. </p><p>She turned him around, using her adrenaline to force him to look at her. They stared, just for a moment, before she spoke.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>He didn’t need her to say more, in that moment, he knew. He was too afraid to move, he didn’t want to ruin this moment. He’d be content just staying here, staring into her eyes for eternity. </p><p>Luckily, she made the first move. With her heels off, she was significantly shorter than him, forcing her onto her tippy toes in order to reach his lips. It was soft and sweet, not lasting more than ten seconds. </p><p>“Fucking finally,” was the first thing she said. Realizing what she had said, the two burst into laughter. </p><p>“Yeah, fucking finally.”<br/>
That night, he no longer worried about his half soaked clothing and the bite of the cold wind blowing just outside of the bedroom window. That night, they had each other, and that's all that they needed.</p><p> </p><p>It was 9am when they left, the roads finally clear and the skies blue.Luke had called Emily and told her that they were on their way, deciding to skip out quite a few details when she asked how their middle-of-nowhere stay had been. The drive back to Great Falls was quiet, but happy. The two held hands, less worried about controlling the car than they had been the night before. It was 9:30 when they arrived at the small inn where the team was staying. Their boss, Lewis, Reid, and JJ sat in the front entrance, chatting and drinking coffee. </p><p>“Glad to see the two of you alive,” Tara said with a smile, passing Garcia a cup of steaming coffee that she gladly accepted.</p><p>Simmons and Rossi came down the stairs then, greeting them warmly. After a brief discussion, Reid and JJ left to investigate a lead they had worked on yesterday, while Rossi, Luke, and Simmons went down to the local station to regroup with the cops. It left Emily, Tara, and Penelope alone in the lobby.</p><p>“The two of us are going to go talk to the parents of the latest victims, you good to set up here?” Her boss asked, she smiled and nodded, turning to go up to her room.</p><p>“You may want to put some concealer on your neck before you see the team later, Rossi won’t hesitate to point it out,” Tara said as the two women walked out of the door, causing their boss to laugh.</p><p>Penelope was confused, looking around before realizing. A large mark on her neck was very noticeable. Her face flushed with color as she walked towards the elevators, but not before she whipped out her phone.</p><p>Penelope Garcia: UM? why didn’t you point this out????<br/>
Penelope Garcia: image.jpeg<br/>
Penelope Garcia: Tara and Emily saw it! what the hell am i supposed to do?</p><p>Luke Alvez: I may have noticed this morning, I may have also found it incredibly hot and didn’t want you to cover it up… but maybe not :-)<br/>
Penelope Garcia: oh go to hell newbie</p><p>Luke Alvez: gladly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>